LA SOLUTION EST LA MANIFESTATION XD
by Mikadie
Summary: Un petit délire: Que se passe t'il si j'invite les trois persos que je martyrise et qu'ils se mettent à squatter ma chambre? On s'égare complétement du sujet XD! Read and review please!
1. premier delire

**_Titre:_** LA SOLUTION EST LA MANIFESTATION !!!

**_Author:_** Lilou-chan

**_résumé_**: quand les persos se révoltent contre mua...

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Genre:_**Humor/

**_Disclaimer:_** Chuis obligée? Okay: Tout appartient a Hitomu Arakawa-sensei (apprenez moi a dessiner vos personnageuuuuh !!!!)

**_Ndla:_** C'est un bon délire pour oublier que c'est bientôt la rentrée pour moi...Ouin...

* * *

**LA SOLUTION EST LA MANIFESTATION !!!**

* * *

Alors, tout commence dans une petite ville au Nord de Paris...(_Mais pourquoi j'écris ça moi?! XP_) Alors aujourd'hui, un beau jour de mars, Lilou-chan a décidé de réunir les personnages de FMA qu'elle martyrise principalement, pour qu'elle leur fasse part de ses plans (_Ed: jla sens très mal, là...) ... _L'auteure, sachant d'avance qu'elle allait se faire massacrer, avait préparé son bloc-note et un crayon pour les menacer... 

--------------------------------------------------

10h30, chambre de mûa!

Les principaux embêtés sont arrivés.

_L-c :_ Bon mes petits...  
_Ed: _CHUI PAS PETIT CONTRAIREMENT A TOI ESPECE D'ACCOUDOIR EMBULANT!!!  
_L-c: _MOI JAI PAS FINI DE GRANDIR, PAS COMME TOI ESPECE DE GRAIN DE MAÏS!  
_Envy:_ Si je dérange...  
_L-c et Ed: _TA GUEULE PLANTE VERTE ITINERANTE!  
_Envy, bras transformé en barre de fer: _PARDON?!  
_L-c: _non rien...  
_Ed: _calme toi steuplait tu fais peur, là...  
_Wrath, grignotant des bonbons: _Moi veut porter plainte; dans "Amnésique, moi?" j'me fais tout le temps découper!  
_L-c: _Et tu te plains pas pour "Doux comme le miel?" ?  
_Wrath: _J'vois pas pourquoi jme plaindrais...  
_Envy:_ Moi jveux me plaindre: Wrath, quand tu dors tu ronfles...  
_Wrath: _Je preferes ronfler que parler en dormant...  
_L-c: _Dois-je me sentir visée?  
_Envy, Ed et Wrath: _O.O TU PARLES EN DORMANT?!  
_L-c: _C'est pas le sujet...

Les trois principaux embêtés ont vidé les placards et le frigo de Lilou-chan.

_Envy: _C'est bon les kinder bueno et le nutella...  
_Ed: _Moi je préferes les bonbons  
_Wrath: _Gnark..Moi j'aime bien les trucs qui ya dans le frigo!  
_L-c: _Bon quand vous aurez fini..  
_Envy: _Bon hey toi tu nous martirises tout le temps, alors compensation!  
_L-c: _Bouhou...pourquoi toi j'arrive pas à te dessiner??  
_Ed: _Parceque son ego surdimensionné te cache la vue!  
_Envy: _Chibi-chan...  
_Ed: _MAPPELLES PAS COMME CAAAAAA!!!!  
_Envy, prenant Ed dans ses bras pour rire: _Mais je t'appelles comme je veux, t'es n'a mouaaaaaaaaaaa!  
_Ed: _HELP!

Après deux trois menaces, ils ont fini par céder, on va enfin pouvoir lire une conversation serieuse._(passage exceptionnel)_

_Ed: _Euh...Chuis d'accord avec les autres, je trouve qu'on est trop martyrisés...Vous les ficeuses (ou ficeurs!) vous nous mettez dans des scenarios parfois trop bizarres!  
_L-c: _T'es pas totalement contre quand on te case avec des gens, hein?  
_Ed, gêné:_ bah c'est vrai chuis pas contre, mais j'aime pas quand quelqu'un meurt..  
_L-c: _T'es un sentimentaliste, toi!  
_Envy: _Mais n'empêche que y'a pas qu'en écrivant que tu nous martyrises!  
_L-c: _Ah?  
_Envy: _Bah oui! quand tu laisses une review, souvent ça encourage l'auteur(e) à continuer de nous martyriser, même si certains s'en fichent un peu des reviews... Et même certaines reviews donnent à l'auteur(e) des idées!  
_L-c: _Oui mais ça c'est eux qui voient! Mais...En même temps, si les fanfictions n'existaient pas, combien de personnages seraient en manque de fric!  
_Envy, chuchotant: _Chht! normalement les gens ne doivent pas savoir qu'on est payés!  
_L-c: _En même temps c'est pas moi qui te files le fric alors...  
_Wrath: _J'ai une solution: PLUS DE FRIC ET ON NE RALERA PLUS!  
_Ed: _RÊVES TOUJOURS LE MIOCHE!!!! M'EN FOUS DU FRIC !!! JVEUX QU'ILS ARRÊTENT DE NOUS MALTRAITER!!!  
_L-c: _appelles le numéro des enfants battus...  
_Wrath: _Chuis pas un mioche..  
_(fin du pasage sérieux)_

11h22, toujours ma chambre 8D

Les quatres sans cervelles (sauf un qui est un "génie" donc lui il a une poussiere a la place...ARGLH NON PAS TAPEEEEEEER!!!) débattent:

_L-c: _TOUT CA C'EST LA FAUTE A LA PLUIE, VOUS AVEZ LES CHEVEUX QUI FRISENT!  
_Ed: _NON!!! C'EST LA FAUTE A CE BÂTARD ESCLAVAGISTE DE MUSTANG!  
_Envy: _Ah???  
_Ed:_ Bah oui! s'il me faisait pas chier jme revolterai pas!  
_Envy: _Oh, jte fais pas chier moi?  
_Ed: _Si aussi!  
Wrath: JVEUX FAIRE GREVE!  
_Ed et Envy: _MOI AUSSI!  
_L-c: _Mais vos gueules!  
_Envy: _MAIS REBELLEZ VOUS! VOUS PERSONNAGES MALTRAITES, REBELLEZ VOUS CONTRE LE OU LA FICEUR(EUSE) QUI VOUS FORCENT A VOUS PLIER AU SCENARIO!!!NE VOYEZ VOUS PAS A QUEL POINT ON ABuse de vouuuuuuuuuuuïlle...  
_L-c, une poele a la main:_ Envy, ici on n'est pas au centre de révolution!  
_Envy, se massant la tête: _Putain mais ça fait mal!  
_L-c le menaçant encore: _TA GUEULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
¤Je vous rassure: je ne les traite pas comme ça d'habitude¤  
_Ed: _Haha! J'te reconnais bien là! C'est plus facile faire sortir le dentifrice du tube que de l'y rentrer, hein?  
_L-c: _Mais tu dis quoi encore toi?  
_Ed:_ Moins on roule plus fort, plus on avance pas vite, c'est ça?!  
_L-c: _ED REGARDE MOI CA TU TES BU UNE BOUTEILLE DE RHUM!!! ILS VONT DIRE QUOI PAPA ET MAMAN?(oui oui, mes parents ne m'ont pas encore foutue a la porte, ils attendent que j'aie l'âge...)  
_Ed: _Hips! Il faut que quand on n'aie rien n'a dire on puisse dire...RIEN!!Hahahahahahahaha!  
_L-c: _Envy, tu m'le dessoule steuplé?  
_Envy: _Nope...a pas envie...  
_Ed: _j'croyais être indécis mais j'en suis plus certain..hahaha...

Lilou-chan fout trois gifles à Ed qui s'endort sous l'effet de l'alcool. Faut dire qu'elle a pas beaucoup de force, non plus.

_Wrath: _C'est quoi cette bouteille..Tiens ça sent bon mais y'en n'a plus..Ah y'en a une autre la bas!  
_L-c, s'en foutant: _Envy, c'est quoi ta solution?  
_Envy: _La solution c'est..  
_Wrath, une autre bouteille de rhum a la main: _LA SOLUTION EST LA MANIFESTATIONNNNNNNNNN!!!!  
_L-c: _PUTAIN WRATH!!! MAIS VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES ALCOLOS OU QUOI?!  
_Ed, toujours saoul: _"Être nostalgique ne conduit pas forcément au désespoir car dans le désespoir il y a l'espoir de voir à travers le miroir du désespoir l'Espoir. "  
_Tout le monde: _HEIN?!

16h45, toujours ma chambre 8O

Envy aussi s'est bourré la gueule. Donc les trois alcolos ont fait une sieste. Quand ils se sont réveillés, ils avaient un gros mal de crane.

_L-c: _Tiens ça vous apprendra à boire.  
_Ed:-_ Le mot "vengeance" est un euphémisme pour désigner le mot "meurtre"...  
_L-c: _Je dois le prendre comment?  
_Ed: _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (dort)  
_L-c: _-.-"

Un peu plus tard, toujours ma chambre.

_L-c: _Ed, faut que j'te dise un truc!  
_Ed: _Quoi?  
_L-c: _"Si quelqu'un te fais croire qu'il est plus grand que toi, coupe lui la tête!"  
_Ed: _O.o Maïe Gauwd! ( My god)

BoN... c'était un petit délire de ma part..Je m'excuse d'avance pour la médiocrité de ce texte...Mais si on me demande..je veux bien faire une tite suite

* * *

**FIN DU DELIRE

* * *

**


	2. second delire et bonus!

**_Titre:_** LA SOLUTION EST LA MANIFESTATION !!!

**_Author:_** Lilou-chan

**_résumé_**: quand les persos se révoltent contre mua...

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Genre:_**Humor/

**_Disclaimer:_** Chuis obligée? Okay: Tout appartient a Hiromu Arakawa-sensei (apprenez moi a dessiner vos personnageuuuuh !!!!)

**_Ndla:_** bon bah..mirci pour les reviews! comme promis, je poste la suite! je m'excuse pour la mediocrité..mais j'avais pas pris mon aspirine...

* * *

**LA SOLUTION EST LA MANIFESTATION !!!  
¤2: Karaoké ou playback?¤**

* * *

Deuxieme jour que ces cas sociaux squattent... 

13h32 encore et toujours chambre de moi!

Lilou-chan écoutait de la musique et chantonnait la mélodie. Ed et Envy débattent sur "Les blonds valent-ils les blondes?" (_J'ai rien contre les blondes!_). Wrath fait mumuse avec les peluches. La seule fille présente débranche les écouteurs de l'ordinateur d'où elle ecoutait la musique (à fond), faisant sursauter l'assistance. Bah oui: imaginez vous dans une salle ou vous discutez tranquille et que d'un coup, une déglinguée mentale (_Envy lâches ce clavier!_) vous mets du Metal à fond (_bon je suis pas très fan du Metal mais j'en écoute de temps en temps_). Envy sursaute et se lève, furieux. Il s'approche d'elle et va pour l'étrangler, quand il se prend un coup de coude (pas fait expres!) dans le ventre. En effet, elle venait de se mettre à pousser un cri hystérique dû à un dossier MSNien. Envy se rapproche et donne un coup de poing sur la tête à la déglinguée.

_L-c: _ENVY BRODEL TU SQUATTES ICI ET TU MFRAPPES?! OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!  
_Envy: _Ta gueule à la fin on dirait Wrath!  
_Wrath: _Jdois le prendre comment??????  
_Ed: _Aimes les cons et tu t'aimeras toi même!  
_L-c & Envy: _...Ed t'as bu?  
_Ed: _non...C'est ce qu'il y a marqué là!  
_L-c: _MAIS REPOSES CE BLOC A DESSINS BORDEL!!!!! C'EST PERSOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
_Ed: _Oh je vois!y'a des petits mots d'amour c'est ça?  
_L-c: _MAIS PAS DU TOUUUUUUT!

Lilou-chan (_oui je tiens au -chan !_) soupire et se redirige vers son ordinateur. Elle se remet aussitôt a glousser devant les messages MSNiens. Elle a une idée:

_L-c: _Ed! le gars qui chante, là! il fait quoi?  
_Ed: _du karaoké  
_L-c: _Donc il chante!  
_Ed: _bah nan.  
_L-c: _Bah siiiii!  
_Ed: _Non. si il fait du karaoké il chante pas!  
_L-c: _Mais regardez moi ce génie! IL FAIT DU PLAYBACK LE GARS!! DONC:  
_Ed: _il chante.  
_L-c: _--" c'est quoi ce con?  
_Ed: _ahhhhhhhhhh il chante pas!  
_L-c: _Hallellujah!  
_Ed: _tu sais quoi?  
_L-c: _Quoi?  
_Ed: _FAITES L'HUMOUR PAS LA GUEULE!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
_L-c: _t'as bu quoi aujourd'hui?  
_Ed: _du pepsi..du whisky...euh...un verre de machin là qu'était au frigo...  
_L-c: _Okaaaaaaaaaaay...-.-"  
_Ed: _L'intelligence c'est comme le parachute. Quand on n'en n'a pas, on s'écrase!_(marche aussi avec l'humour!)_

Ed se ramassa la poele que la deglinguée _(j'aime ce surnom! XD) _en pleine poire _(heuresement que Ryuichi était pas la..cf: MSN! XD). _Il va dire bonjour au parquet et va faire une tite sieste. Envy, comme il l'avait dit, se _fait royalement chier. _Pour tuer le temps, il décide de coiffer Wrath _(RENDEZ MOI MON PSYCHOPAAAAAAAAATHE!!!!)_. Preuve qu'il se faisait vraiment chier pour le coiffer. Wrath rale parcequ'il a des noeuds. Envy finit par lui faire une natte.

_Wrath: _arrêtes de penser à Ed quand tu me coiffes...--"  
_Envy: _Jvois pas de quoi tu te plains! Tu pourrais être coiffée comme l'autre là! (parle de moi!)

Mais pourquoi on s'acharne sur la déglinguée? Elle a juste une frange qui repousse donc ça fait des mèches qui partent dans tout les sens!Nan mais oh!

_Envy:_ t'as qu'a aller manifester CONTRE les ptits blonds adorables avec une natte!

Comme quoi, la solution est la manifestation...

----------------------------------------------------------

EN EXCLU: LES PROVERBES D'ED!

-Proverbe chinois: quand tu n'as rien n'a dire, dis un proverbe chinois  
-T'as de beaux yeux, dommage que tes oreilles les cachent  
-J'ai été dégouté de l'amour quand je l'ai vu embrasser la haine (_Ed, là t'es vraiment bourré! O.O)  
_-Ne parles pas aux idiots, tu les instruits  
-On ne va jamais aussi loin que lorsqu'on ne sait pas où l'on va  
-Quand les gens sont de mon avis, il me semble que j'ai tort  
-Vous n'êtes pas jolie, vous êtes pire  
-La drogue nuit à tes études? Lâches l'école!  
-Le travail c'est la santé, ne rien faire c'est la conserver  
-Moi aussi jme suis marié mais j'avais une excuse: le lave-vaissaile n'existait pas._(EEEED??? COMBIEN DE VERRES????)  
-_il a raté son bac du premier coup!  
-tout a une fin, sauf le saucisson qui en a deux.  
-La mort est un état de non-existance. Ce qui n'est pas n'existe pas. Donc la mort n'existe pas.  
-La premiere fois que je t'ai vu, je suis tombé à tes pieds. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, j'ai simplement glissé!  
-Je pense donc je suis...Mais suis-je ce que je pense?

**FIN DU DELIRE. aujourd'hui c'était un peu bas...Mais reviews?**


	3. les pseudos dictons d'Ed

**_Titre:_** LA SOLUTION EST LA MANIFESTATION !!!

**_Author:_** Lilou-chan

**_résumé_**: quand les persos se révoltent contre mua...

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Genre:_**Humor/

**_Disclaimer:_** Chuis obligée? Okay: Tout appartient a Hiromu Arakawa-sensei (apprenez moi a dessiner vos personnageuuuuh !!!!)

**_Ndla:_** bon bah..mirci pour les reviews! comme d'hab', au moment ou j'écris ça j'ai pas pris mon aspirine... Il est un peu court...

* * *

**LA SOLUTION EST LA MANIFESTATION !!!  
¤3. Ed est-il un philosophe né?¤**

* * *

Dans le dernier delire, j'ai cité quelques proverbes d'Ed...En exclu mondiale, je vous les donne tous! (en fait yen a tellement que jpeux pas tous les citer XS) _Toutes les phrases citées ont été trouvées sur des sites, je ne les ai pas inventées_ (_faudrait déjà avoir une intelligence pour ça!_) 

EN EXCLU: LES PROVERBES D'ED!

_-Proverbe chinois: quand tu n'as rien n'a dire, dis un proverbe chinois  
-T'as de beaux yeux, dommage que tes oreilles les cachent  
-J'ai été dégouté de l'amour quand je l'ai vu embrasser la haine (Ed, là t'es vraiment bourré! O.O)  
-Ne parles pas aux idiots, tu les instruits  
-On ne va jamais aussi loin que lorsqu'on ne sait pas où l'on va  
-Quand les gens sont de mon avis, il me semble que j'ai tort  
-Vous n'êtes pas jolie, vous êtes pire  
-La drogue nuit à tes études? Lâches l'école!  
-Le travail c'est la santé, ne rien faire c'est la conserver  
-Moi aussi jme suis marié mais j'avais une excuse: le lave-vaissaile n'existait pas.(EEEED??? COMBIEN DE VERRES????)  
-il a raté son bac du premier coup!  
-tout a une fin, sauf le saucisson qui en a deux.  
-La mort est un état de non-existance. Ce qui n'est pas n'existe pas. Donc la mort n'existe pas.  
-La premiere fois que je t'ai vu, je suis tombé à tes pieds. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, j'ai simplement glissé!  
-Je pense donc je suis...Mais suis-je ce que je pense?  
-_A l'âge de l'enfance on aime rêver, à l'age de l'adolescence on rêve d'aimer  
-L'adolescence c'est comme l'art abstrait: tout le monde regarde mais personne ne comprend.  
-Les gens font toujours le mal quand ils sont heureux  
-quand je pense à touts les livres, j'ai la certitude d'être encore heureux  
-Quand un philosophe me répond, je ne comprends plus ma question  
-J'informe le lecteur que ce chapitre doit être lu posément et que je ne sais pas l'art d'être clair pour qui ne veut pas être attentif.  
-L'homme a t'il un oeil pour voir ou voit il parcequ'il a un oeil?  
-Seuls les intelligens peuvent faire les cons, pas l'inverse!

Ed soupire et se dit "C'est le prix de la celebrité tout ça! Alalah..."Lilou-chan le frappe avec une poele sortie de nulle part et lui dit de continuer sinon il sera privé de bonbons! (bouh!)

-Mesdames: si vous voulez un homme riche, beau et intelligent, prenez en trois!  
-Mieux vaut mourir de rire que de rire du mourant  
-Sois je suis et la mort n'est pas, soit la mort est et je ne suis plus.  
-N'oubliez pas que vous êtes unique, comme tout le monde  
-L'ennemi est bête: il croit que c'est moi l'ennemi alors que c'est lui!

_Ed: _rupture de stock! yen a plus, la...  
_L-c: _Tu vois comme tu peux être philo quand t'es un peu..wouhou!


	4. une raison made by Envy

**_Titre:_** LA SOLUTION EST LA MANIFESTATION !!!

**_Author:_** Lilou-chan

**_résumé_**: euh...regardez dans les autres chapitres...

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Genre:_**Humor/

**_Disclaimer:_** Chuis obligée? Okay: Tout appartient a Hiromu Arakawa-sensei (apprenez moi a dessiner vos personnageuuuuh !!!!)

**_Ndla:_** buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! desolée pour ce silence radio de presque un mois! GOMEN! surtout que la seule raison valable est la flemme, un pseudo manque d'inspi et un pseudo manque de temps... Enfin bref! apres ce chapitre, je mets cette histoire en "complete"..mais si une autre bouffée d'inspi me revient, j'updaterai... et desolée pour ce chapiter extrement court

* * *

**LA SOLUTION EST LA MANIFESTATION !!!  
¤4. Un motif de manif made by Envy ¤**

* * *

Vous vous demandez surement ce que font les trois soulards en ce moment? et bah voila: Envy squatte le mp3 de l'auteuse, Ed dort et Wrath joue à des jeux videos. Et l'auteuse? Elle ecrit un ramassis de bêtises sur son ordi en ecoutant a fond de la musique pour sauvages (ndla: c'est veredique!). Soudain Envy pousse le volume a fond dans les ecouteurs de l'auteuse qui sursaute 

_L-c_: MAIS CA VA PAS?!  
_Envy_: si ça va très bien.  
_L-c_: pourquoi tu veux me percer les tympans? ç.ç  
_Envy_: je veux que tu ecoutes ce que je veux dire  
_L-c:_ bah parle!  
_Envy_: j'ai trouvé un motif pour manifester! 'fait le fier'  
_L-c:_ raconte!  
_Envy_: ça fait un mois que tu nous a pas martyrisés!  
_L-c_: maintenant tu te la ramenes pour te faire martyriser? O.O  
_Envy_: un coup tu revendiques qu'il faut nous martyriser, mais toi tu fais rien après.  
_L-c:_ ...

Donc l'auteuse hausse les epaules, enleves les ecouteurs de ses oreilles, remet sa musique mais la tout le monde entend.

_Ed_: BAISSES LE VOLUME JE DORMAIS MOI!  
_Envy_: tin pourquoi t'écoute ces trucs toi?  
_Wrath_: waaaaaaaaaaa mes oreilles!  
_L-c_: ça vous apprendra a vous plaindre ù.u  
_Envy_: bon fais c'que tu veux apres tout moi m'en fout  
_Ed et Wrath_: BAH PAS MOI!  
_L-c_: niark  
_Envy:_ Wrath, Ed v'nez ici!  
------  
_Envy_: on va manifester contre les musiques de sauvages!  
_Ed:_ mais la tu peux rien faire!  
_Envy:..._contre les auteurs sadiques qui nous collent ce qu'ils ecoutent dans les oreilles...  
_Ed:_ et contre les bouteilles de rhum.  
_Wrath:_ et contre les contes de fées.  
_Envy:_ contre tout ce qu'on veux!  
_Ed:_ PREPAREZ LES BANNIERES !!!  
_L-c:_ ¤chante¤ Dreamiiiiiiiiiing of screamiiiiiiiiiing ¤se prend des coups de poele chaude¤  
_Envy:_ tiens ça t'apprendras a me frapper  
_L-c:_ ç.ç THAT WAS SO NASTY!!!! I'LL KILL YAAAAAAA!!! (cherchez pas a comprendre)

Envy se fait courser par une ptite fille avec une memoire de poisson rouge (ndla: cherchez pas a comprendre non plus). Ladite petite fille se massacre elle même apres avoir bien amoché Vyvy de s'être traitée elle même de petite (ndla: 1m50 a peine çç)...enfin bref! Nous stopperons toutes les scenes de categorie "_3615 my life" _.

* * *


End file.
